


Oceania

by angel_baby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Furlan, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mikasa, Alpha Reiner Braun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Relationships, Bottom Eren Yeager, But he is only nice to Eren, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff and Angst, He can sometimes be overprotective, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mermaid Annie, Mermaid Isabel, Mermaid Mikasa, Mermaid/Merman courting, Merman Bertolt, Merman Furlan, Merman Reiner, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Minor Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Mpreg, Mpreg Eren Yeager, Multi, Not really possessive of each other but can have these moments, Omega Annie, Omega Bertolt Hoover, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Isabel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Eren Yeager, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Scientist Hange Zoë, Sexual Content, Submissive Eren Yeager, Though he is more like a mermaid, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), everyone else is human, jealous eren, mean levi, merman eren, merman levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_baby/pseuds/angel_baby
Summary: On the brink of death, Eren, a Tropical Mermaid, suddenly finds himself in an unknown place meeting other sub-species of his kind and strange, looking creatures far different of his own. Needless to say, he never expected to be caught in such a predicament—much less the fact of a cold-hearted, ruthless Deep-Sea Merman to be his potential mate.





	1. Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

> After reading several of existing mer-fics of Snk (Halocline, Dark Waters, Mishigami, La Mer & Requiem), I was inspired to write one of my own.
> 
> Oceania is a story that fully captured my attention because one day, an idea soon spread into many more. I was practically forced to begin writing immediately or else I would not regain the idea before it disappeared. 
> 
> This story will consist of wild Merpeople who will speak in growls, squeals, trills, etc. (this was inspired after reading Dark Waters & La Mer—both such fantastic stories). Basically, they will be living in the ways of natural creatures that belong in the wild. It does not associate any works of Snk or the creator of the manga and show in any way. 
> 
> Also, please be aware of the tags. If any of them are not in your favor, then please don't force yourself to read. This story is only for means of entertainment—I don't write for the glory and such. 
> 
> I will input additional information of the subspecies of Mermaids/Mermen in the story so you can understand more of these lovely creatures.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this action filled adventure ride to Oceania!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, reader! 
> 
> This story will consist of Merpeople and humans too.
> 
> There might be 25 chapters though it is subjective to change.
> 
> Please be aware that all mermaids & mermen are wild creatures, communicating in squeaks, growls, trills, etc. So they will not be speaking to one another like ordinary humans do. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy the first chapter of Oceania.

_No. No. This can't be happening. Not now._

A distressful whine broke out of the mermaid's mouth as he tried to wiggle his way out of the tangled mess he was currently in. He cursed himself for wandering off alone and far from his home only to endanger himself for the sake of wanting to fill his empty stomach.

The mermaid was merely swimming away from his pod, searching for food when curiosity had gotten the best of him and led him into a deadly trap. The odd object floating in the current caught the mermaid's attention, as if it beckoning him to come closer. Once he reached it, he examined it soon finding a small opening on the side and cautiously went in. When the object's walls suddenly enclosed him completely, trapping him from all sides. A mortified cry bursted from his mouth as he scrambled to escape, having no luck to breakaway from the strong appendages of the trap. 

The rough coiled rope cut harshly into his tail, scraping against the delicate scales that scattered sparsely from his tanned chest appearing in a cluster of endless heavenly tones of cerulean and teal on his tail along with hints of gold at the tips of the tailfins. Nothing but pitiful whimpers and screeches flew out of the mermaid's mouth everytime he forced his tail to move but only made himself more tangled into the net, digging deeper into the scaled appendage. The smell of rust and salt swept up into his nostrils, indicating blood seeping out from the wounds everywhere on his body.

The mermaid whined, struggling endlessly to break free but came to no avail to the powerful hold the object possessed. His strength was lessening by the minute, his movements gradually becoming sluggish. Blurry vision and dizziness clouded his brain, plunging him into a cold, darkened abyss.

×××

"Hanji, can we go back? There's nothing here."

A lady dressed in a plain white shirt and cargo pants, swivelled around. Goggles obscuring half of her face enlarged her eyes that always seemed to have a crazed gleam. She laughed hysterically, hair flapping in the ocean breeze.

"There's always something here for us to explore. Look around you!" She pointed out, stretching her arms wide to the oceanside scenery. The waves crashing onto the shore as the sun glared down upon the humans. "The Ocean has many hidden treasures for us to find."

"Yeah, sure." A guy said dryly. His brown eyes gazed in boredom at the cliffs covered in bountifuls of green shrubs and palm trees.  

"Dr. Zoe, surely we must head to back to headquarters." A strawberry-blonde haired girl suggested. She cringed when sand got in her sandals, finding settlement in-between her toes. "The other crew members aren't particularly used to caring for such _special_ specimen."

"They're all new recruits." The man quipped. "Though I can just imagine the trouble they're stirring back at headquarters."

"Yes, especially with Oluo and Gunther in charge." The woman mentioned.

"Petra, Eld." Hanji said, receiving the two cadets attention. "Please focus on the mission."

They lowered their heads in embarrassment, murmuring apologies.

"I'm sure they're managing the babies quite nicely." Hanji turned to smile at the girl. "Oluo must've learned a few pointers from you, Petra. After all, he is your boyfriend."

The girl stammered out a response with flaming red cheeks. "No, he's not!"

"Oh," Hanji frowned. "I thought he was since I saw the two of you all cozied up together last night."

Eld snickered, yelping when Petra slapped his arm quite hard. 

Hanji laughed though stopped abruptly when her eyes fell on something peculiar in the distance. Curiosity pursued her forward, leaving the cadets behind and ignoring their calls. Quickening her pace, she found out that a fisher's net was swept on the shore, hovering something large.

She knelt down in pure shock as her mind fully registered the sight before her. Eld and Petra ran to her, freezing when they finally reached her.

"Eld, go get the boat. Petra, help me with the net." 

The man dashed away as Petra crouched down to assist Hanji in unraveling the tedious mess of knots. She tried not to stare too long at the mystical creature that was laying trapped under the heavy knotted net. The Caribbean golden scales glinted dully under the sun rays, marked up of hideous gashes and scrapes.

"Hanji, do you think it'll..."

"Yes." She responded with such conviction. A sigh of relief left her lips when the net finally fell free from the motionless sea creature. "He's going to be fine. Just need a good cleanup on his wounds."

Not too long came Eld cruising in the boat, stopping close to the shore. The three of them hauled the wounded creature into the boat carefully before speeding back to headquarters.

Hanji observed the unconscious creature in complete fascination. A brilliant idea struck her mind that sent her squealing in excitement.

"What is it, Hanji? Is he awake?" Eld yelled over the roar of the boat's motor.

"I know exactly where to put this beauty."

Petra's eyes widened in fear at the dangerous gleam visible in the scientist's eyes. "Oh, no."

" _Oh, yes!_ " 

"Dr. Zoe, you can't possibly place this one next to _him_. He'll certainly be dead then!" 

"No, he won't." Hanji assured, though the devilish smile did not ease the cadet's worry. "Besides, short-fry is in need of a new roommate." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder who the Tropical Mermaid's roommate going to be? (;
> 
> So how was it? I actually finished this close to midnight (excuse any errors for I will correct after I wake up from my beauty's rest). 
> 
> There's more to come along with introduction to additional characters (humans & mermaids/mermen).
> 
> Updates will vary from being speedy quick and super slow since I'll be getting ready to attend Uni very soon and will be booked on my schedule for the fall semester. Please be considerate of my horrible updates—know that I will try my best to post updates whenever I possibly can.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Oceania. 
> 
> Til next time my lovely readers.


	2. New Specimen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun note: I watched Death Note while typing this chapter.
> 
> Also, Diprenorphine is a type of serum which is used in tranquilizers for large animals (not for humans).

In the midst of the Pacific Ocean, a large building in the shape of a dome rested on the far side of an island. An electric fence surrounded it entirely, signs hanging on it to warn strangers from entering. There was also another indestructible one located near the dock, extending to the northern face. Nothing but panes of tinted glass made up the structure, creating a brilliant reflection of the sun every day when it rose and set. It consisted of high quality tint, darkening whenever sunlight was present and lightening when absent. There was no knowledge to how this odd, magnificent structure was built nor who was the architect. Moreover, it was never heard or seen by any soul except those who resided in it.

There were three levels in the dome. The top level was the attic where supplies and other necessities were stored including highly advanced equipment such as the giant telescope protruding out of the roof. The second floor was in which individuals would enter through from the main entrance, leading in to a quaint living room area and hearth along with a grand kitchenette and dormitories. Below the main floor was where the laboratory was located. A pair of semitransparent doors led to a rectangular semi-tunnel, curving all along the circumference of the structure. Plexiglass fitted into slots from the top and side remaining as the only transparent views. A boy dressed in casual attire stood in the corridor of the tunnel's entrance, gazing aimlessly at the wondrous aquatic life swimming before him. In his hands was a brown leather journal; the spine bound of duck tape to keep the pages tucked securely inside. Its pages fattened the book stained yellow of old age. He opened it, being mindful of the brittle pages as he pulled out a pen from his breast pocket and began to write down his observation. As he was finishing up his notes, a glass breaking and thunderous yells disturbed his focused mind.

"What the fuck did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Doesn't look like it."

"No shit, Horse-face."

The boy went out to see what the commotion was. A group of young cadets made up of three girls and boys equally were in the midst of the lab. One guy with a two-toned hairstyle stood face-to-face to a girl who could pass in being a boy, yelling in outbursts of anger.

"Wanna say that to my face, Ymir?"

The girl smirked. "Don't need to since your ears work perfectly like a horse's."

"Ymir," A blonde girl with crystal blue eyed chided.

"It's all right, Krista." Ymir slung an arm on her shoulder, bringing her close. "Jean knows his family comes from the long line of the best breeds of horses. Ain't that right?"

Jean growled, lifting his hand to strike when the guy standing beside him gripped his hand.

"Jean, don't." He pleaded.

"Yeah, _Jean_. Listen to your dear boyfriend." Ymir taunted sweetly.

"Oi! Leave Marco out of this. This only has to deal with you and that piggy," he pointed to the girl who was hiding behind Ymir. "who ransacked the entire food cabinet!"

"Hey! That's my girlfriend you're talking to!" Connie cried out about to take a swing at Jean.

"All right, knock it off!" 

The bickering immediately silenced after the demanding yell. Every of the cadets took formation, standing perfectly straight with a hand curled in a fist upon their chest performing a proper salute. Two men sauntered in, their attire more formal than the cadets representing their positions by the prestige green cloaks. A large emblem of contrasting wings overlapped criss-crossed settled proudly on the back, representing the organization they were members of. One man following the behind them was dressed in a pristine white lab coat over a formal shirt and a pair of khakis. He immediately ran in front of the two men, grimacing when he saw the cadets clustered in a flock in the midst of the lab.

"Why are you doing all here in the lab?" He questioned them. "You know better than to come down here without permission."

"We're sorry, Sir. But someone decided to rummage through the shelves like an animal," Jean sneered.

"Hey! My stomach was growling and I couldn't deny it." A girl snapped back.

The lab coat man sighed tiredly. "Sasha, you know that food is always in the kitchen."

"That's what I said," Jean muttered.

The girl, Sasha, pouted. "But I was hungry and the kitchen was too far for me to go search for one."

"Tch, lazy kids now these days." One of the prestige men scoffed. 

The freckled boy, Marco, stepped forward and bowed. "We apologise for our actions, Moblit."

"We didn't mean to come down here without permission," Krista added. "We just wanted to make sure Sasha wouldn't get hurt."

Moblit's gaze fell onto the shards of broken glass scattered on the floor. 

"Well, she did damage one of Hanji's precious equipment." He stated.

His eyes surveyed the room, looking for any more damage. He saw the mushroom blonde boy standing a few feet away from them.

"Ah, Armin! How's the fishes doing today?" He asked as he strode over to him.

The young cadets sighed in relief.

"Gunther and Oluo will decide what your punishment should be," he yelled over his shoulder as he led Armin back into the tunnel, closing the door behind them.

They groaned, following the other two elders out of the lab as Sasha was left behind to sweep up her mess.

•×•

"No strange occurrences have appeared since they've been here," Armin informed the scientist.

Moblit nodded, quickly writing down on the papers attached to the clipboard he held in his hands. Sunlight streamed through the windows as he and Armin did quick examinations of the aquatic organisms, checking over the stabilities of every single one of them. 

"Good. We don't need to have any trouble stirring while continuing research."

Armin agreed, leading the scientist further down the tunnel. Moblit raised his head to glance over at the tanks that were each separated by transparent walls bolted securely on the sea floor. Several were connected by small tunnels which began in a narrow opening in one tank, leading to the other. Each tank consisted of three glass walls and one with a controlled opening that led to the vast ocean. Additionally, all tanks were accommodated to each organisms' habitat.

Moblit stopped shortly when he came upon an empty tank.

"Where is MA-1225?"

Armin turned, frowning when he noticed the barren aquatic compartment. "I-I do not know, sir. There has been no recent signs of his whereabouts aside from the regular check-up Hanji did this morning."

"Hmph. Well, his chip seems to still be intact so hopefully he didn't stray too far." Moblit declared, peering closely to the glass to get a better look. His eyes squinted, looking towards the darkened spots under the small cave on the far end of the tank, sheltered by some seaweed and pale coral hoping the organism was hiding there. "However, it would be troublesome to rally another search party."

As the two continued the daily reports, Sasha bursted through the door.

"Sir! Hanji and the others have returned back and request immediate assistance!"

Moblit groaned. "What did she bring this time?" 

 •×•

"Okay, pick him up gently. Gently!" 

Armin and Moblit followed Sasha outside of the building, walking up onto shore to where Hanji and her search crew were unloading their materials. The rest of the cadets were surrounded by a medium sized carrier withholding something quite large. The young cadets divided themselves evenly on either side of the carrier, carrying it carefully back into headquarters while several held buckets of water dumping every so often onto the load within the carrier. Moblit cursed when he noticed a shiny tail peeking out from one side.  

"Hanji, you better have a good explanation to why the new recruits are bringing in another specimen."

The scientist swirled around, grinning widely once she saw the Lab doctor coming forward. "Moblit!" She cried happily as she lunged herself to him, crushing him into a tight hug.

"Oomph! Please get off. I do not need additional body heat when it's blistering hot out here!" He squeaked embarrassingly as he squirmed to get out of her suffocating hold.

Hanji let go of him, smiling hugely like she won the lottery. "Oh, Moblit! You won't believe what I just found!"

"Please, do tell."

"It's a playmate for our darling grumpy shorty!" She squealed, throwing her hands up in the air. "And a gorgeous one too!"

"You're kidding right?" Moblit prayed she was.

"No, why would I?" Hanji said. "Our grumpy shorty is lonely and needs someone to keep him company—"

"That will surely end up being his meal?" Moblit scoffed, shaking his head as he turned to go back into the building. "No, that will not happen."

"B- but Moblit, dearie! He's just a beautiful, caring Omega!" The scientist whined, running after the Lab doctor.

"And the other is a ruthless Alpha, ready to attack whenever he feels it's best!" Moblit argued. 

Armin trailed behind the bickering doctors, intrigued to what Hanji's discovery was.

Once the young cadets had placed the carrier cautiously and gently onto a lab table, Hanji began work on tending to the creature's wounds. Moblit gave her some assistance, handing the used cotton balls to Armin who stood next to the scientists with a deep frown on his lips. He cringed when he saw the hideous bloodied scrapes all over the creature's body.

"You know some of these will turn into scars," he noted as Moblit rubbed a cotton swab covered of green slime tentatively over a deep gash on the creature's left side, starting beneath ribs and ending just above where its hips and waist tailfins met.

"Yes. But these herbs should lessen the irritation," Hanji quietly responded as she switched her tool for a pair of tweezers to pick the shards of loose grime out of the narrow scratches. She was mindful of the wounds on its arms, brushing a moist cloth delicately over the scales overlapping halfway of its wrists down to the back of its fingertips. Grasping the pair of tweezers, she plucked a loose scale from the cloth and placed in a petri dish, sealing it instantly before air could contaminate it further.

"That should be enough for research of this beauty," she muttered as she put the petri dish aside. Armin handed her a cloth to dry her hands and wipe off the mess of the tweezers. She pulled out a walkie-talkie from her cargo pants, calling a few scouts to come over to place the creature into a tank straightaway.

Connie, Jean, and Ymir came down along with Oluo following behind them. Hanji gave them directions to the tank where the creature will be placed in. Connie, Jean, and Oluo hefted the creature carefully into the carrier, lifting it up while Ymir continuously dumped water onto the creature as they ascended to the second level. Passing through a pair of sliding doors, they arrived in a small sanction indoors where all of the tanks could be reached by the dock connected to outside. They approached the tank, gently lowering the carrier on a wooden platform that jutted out above the surface.

Petra and Eld were dressed in appropriate scuba gear, tightening the straps on their wet suits and slipping their masks on. They dived into the ocean, falling backwards into the blue abyss. They waited as the cadets slowly brought the carrier close to the edge, the creature easily slipping out and into the sea. Petra and Eld caught it easily, letting themselves get acquainted with the additional weight as they proceeded carrying it below. 

Hanji looked behind the window, squealing in joy when she saw the precious creature being carefully handled by the two cadets to the ocean floor of the tank. Moblit came to stand beside her, quietly observing the creature being situated on the white sand. Green foilage decorated sparsely in the tank slightly blocking a huge boulder with a cave-like opening. Hanji was persistent in wanting to give the new specimen a 'homey' feeling by decorating it distinctly to its environment.

Armin walked up to the scientist, informing her: "Everything's in order. The new tank is working adequately and Gunther has already installed access to the opening between the two tanks."

"Excellent! Remind Marco and Krista to check if all the wires are in good condition in the technical room because I don't want any interference of the tank's temperatures."

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted then left the two scientists in the lab.

"How long will he be unconscious?" Moblit asked openly.

"I did give him a dosage of Diprenorphine when we were on our way here. So that would be two hours..." She muttered thoughtfully as she mentally did the calculations. "He should be awake any moment now!"

Moblit commented with another question.

"Are you sure about this, Hanji?"

The scientist turned to face him with a giant smile.

"Positive."

Moblit stayed quiet, staring at the divers tending to the creamy coral and vegetation in the tank before they left the creature sleeping peacefully on the snowy sand floor. He sighed deeply.

"We'll continue research on him and the others though don't be surprised to find nothing but bones tomorrow."

Hanji jumped into the air, whooping in utter glee. They both returned to analyzing the recent data collected unaware of two silver orbs staring through the Plexiglass right behind them.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the solar eclipse was today. Anyone saw it? I saw zlich in my home state. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for your lovely comments. It makes me so happy that you are interested for more as I continue writing this story for you all. 
> 
> I apologise for the late update though. I am about to get ready to go back to uni, packing up endless boxes of crap and using the last couple of days to work so I can earn a bit more money to get the supplies I need. Yeah, my life is getting busier every day of every year.
> 
> I hoped you guys enjoyed the update. The next chapter will be focused on the new mer and other species. :)
> 
> Have a great day/night.


	3. Unknown Territory & New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long and sucks. :/

Hanji stood in the tunnel, staring directly at a tank in particular as she eagerly waits for a sleepy creature to awake. Armin came in, walking to her side with a notebook in his hands.

"You called for me, Dr. Zoe?"

She snorted. "No need for formalities, sweetie. That makes me sound much older than what I truly am."

Armin grinned softly. "Hanji," he corrected, grabbing a recorder from his coat and handing it to her. "Here's the device you wanted."

Hanji smiled, grasping it dearly in her hands as she placed the headphones on her head, fixing the pads correctly over her ears. She pressed the on-button on the side of rectangular device, speaking clearly into the mini microphone she held close to her mouth.

 _"This is Dr. Hanji Zoe reporting from Freedom Corps Headquarters. Today is the first analysis of a brilliant specimen. MO-0330 is a_ _Tropical Mermaid whom we rescued from a fisher's net—all injuries have been treated. Moreover, a genuine Omega based on lab test I had done earlier. We will be keeping close tabs on this one's reactions to its new habitat especially with its roommate,"_ She said with a crooked grin on her lips.

Movement coming from her peripheral vision caused her to squeal in pure excitement. 

_"And our beauty is finally waking up!"_

×××

The fresh scent of coral reef and kelp swept into his nostrils but a certain scent was completely unknown to the creature. Twitching its nose in distaste, Eren groaned turning over to lay on his other side and tucking in his fins to prevent from crushing them while doing so. The unknown scent kept bothering the Tropical Mermaid causing him to be begrudgingly stir from his peaceful slumber.

Eyelids fluttered opened, blurriness dissolving into clarity as Eren took in his surroundings. The unfamiliar pink coral staring back at him caused the mermaid to sit up quickly, whining in distress when the unknown scent became overbearing. He immediately rose, backing away from the strange coral reef that was clearly not the one back at his pod. He had no idea where he was or how he had got here. All he could remember was passing out from exhaustion while being trapped from the dangerous netting object.

He needed to return to his pod at once.

Eren turned, prepared to swim back home when he suddenly bumped into a hard wall, squeaking as he fell onto the smooth sandy floor.

A gurgle from above caused his head to rise, eyes widening to the three merpeople in front of him.

Two were males; one was clearly the Alpha depicted by the taller and buffer stature. Its tail was larger and muscled with brilliant red scales. The spines of his large side fins stretched out, touching the other merman's tail who was next to him. The latter was a couple of inches taller than the Alpha though he was classified as an Omega due to his lanky figure and curvy smaller flukes. Turquoise scales layered in patches on his shoulders, sparsely spotted on his upper torso and ending in a giant mass of sky blue on his tail with two pelvic fins. 

The last one was a Mermaid; her figure could have fooled any observer into classifying her as an Omega. However, the visibly muscular build and tail so much bigger than an average Mermaid's scientifically proved this female to be an Alpha. Scales of orchid lavished her ivory skin as her tail was lathered in a wonderful shade of pure amethyst. Her flukes had spines curving outward in sharp points, side fins fanning out to a larger span than any other Mermaid Eren has ever encountered before. 

The Omega merman slowly approached forward, stopping momentarily when the male Alpha, beside him, squabbled in concern. 

The noise caused Eren to move farther back lowering himself on the ground with his dorso fins fanned out in defense. Cerculean elf ears flattened against his head as distraught squalls left his lips.

The Alpha Mermaid clucked pointedly to the Alpha Merman as if getting upset at him for scaring the Omega Mer away. 

He grumpily tutted in response, explaining the possibility of his mate getting hurt by the unknown mer.

Rolling her eyes at her friend's protective nature, the Mermaid swam up to Eren cautiously. Only stopping a few feet away when his squalls turned into threatening growls as she came closer. She let out a soft croon, showing no sign of malice towards the frightened Mermaid. Her fins fluttered as she warbled quietly.

_Who are you?_

Eren remained silent, ears slightly flicking upwards. He contemplated on whether he should answer the Alpha's question or not.

The Mermaid glanced to the other males who shrugged in response. She returned her gaze on the mer, turning to leave when a low grizzle instantly had her spinning back around.

_Eren._

The trio stared at him, listening closely in on the handful of murmurs spilling out of the mer's mouth.

_Eren._

_Eren Yeager._

_Lost._

_Confused._

_Want to go home._

The trio glanced at each other in concern as the mer's murmurs turned into wails. Since the Alphas did not want to cause any more distress on the poor Mermaid, the male Omega decided to take the job. Soothing coos played back to the mer's cries as he swam forward while ignoring his mate's warning rumbles to gently place a hand on the mer's shoulder. Eren's head lifted slightly, tears forming in his eyes as sniffles twitched his nose. Hums left out of the male Omega, introducing himself all the while sending reassurance to the worried mer.

_Bertolt._

_Reiner._ He motioned to the Alpha huffing in response.

 _Mikasa._ Gesturing to the Alpha Mermaid.

_Safe here. With friends._

Eren perked up, gurgling questioningly.

_Friends?_

The Alpha Mermaid, Mikasa, crooned in certainity.

_If you want._

Eren looked to the other mermen. Bertolt nodded while Reiner remained stoic though there was a hint of sincerity in his hazel eyes.

The mermaid's heart exploded of love.

Letting out a gleeful squeal, Eren nuzzled on Bertolt's chest who happily returned the favor though he instantly backed off when Reiner growled lowly. He barked apologetically and went up to the blonde Alpha, briefly nudging him on the shoulder before proceeding to do the same with Mikasa. He squealed when the Alpha Mermaid instead rubbed her cheek against his, nosing the bottom of his jaw as her tongue licked the corner of it. He grumbled in disgust, gently pushing away the Alpha as he rubbed off the saliva with his shoulder. 

Reiner huffed in chortles squawking when Mikasa swung her mighty tail against his, causing her sharp spines to prick his tail like thousand of needles caressing his skin. He growled haughtily, swinging back though missed the Mermaid by an inch when she swiftly moved away.

Bertolt shook his head, huffing bemusedly to his mate's and friend's antics. It was no use in fighting with another Alpha who was ideally proficient in battles and a female one at that. He turned to Eren who was watching the two Alphas playfully challenge each other, thrilling encouragingly for Mikasa when she dodged another hit, jutting her tail out to strike the side of Reiner once again. The two went at it until Reiner accepted defeat, backing away reluctantly as he glared at Mikasa's smug face.

Wanting to show the new Mermaid around Bertolt nudged the mer, nodding his head to the reef. Eren chirped enthusiastically eager to see this new place with the friends he recently made as he followed Bertolt farther down, noticing the glass barriers on either side of them. His eyes looked in wonder to the other sea life swimming all around, spotting a couple of clown fishes making their way into a sea anemone. A group of seahorses skirted right by him; their bodies barely skimming Eren's who thrilled in surprise when one came up close looping its long scaly tail around his fingers. The seahorse puckered its lips, lowering its body to plant a kiss on Eren's knuckles. The mer let out a soft coo as he gently petted the seahorse's head with his pointer finger before it uncurled its tail and left.

They swam farther back in the tank, coming up to a rather huge circular opening that was on one side of the glass walls. Eren stopped abruptly, observing Bertolt go in first. Darkness quickly consuming his shiny aqua tail. Eren whined as he stumbled back in fright from the monster that happened to swallow him up. Mikasa came up next to him, warbling reassuringly to the worried mer. Reiner swam to the opening and barked loudly, hoping that his mate heard his calls. Within a few moments, Bertolt reappeared at the entrance waving a hand to encourage Eren to follow.

After a couple of nudges and convincing clicks, Eren hesitantly propelled himself into the mouth of the beast hoping it would not digest him completely. The irises of his eyes tremendously dilated triple its size to allow him to see through the total darkness, emitting an ethereal glow like cat eyes hit by any source of light. They cruised through the wide passageway, catching the sounds of static and whirs nearby. Eren assumed it was the noises of the monster's snores as it slept soundly. Light could be seen at the end, causing to Eren to quicken his strokes. Once they all exited, Eren sighed in relief. He was utterly grateful they were not consumed by the beast.

However, he squealed when he felt the temperature tremendously changed from the usual, wonderful warmth he lived in to a blistering cold winter. Uncontrollable tremors engulfing his body, teeth clattering as he vigorously rubbed his arms to sustain warmth. Bertolt whined, seeing the mer struggling. He swam to him, wrapping his arms around him and crooning to his pitiful whimpers. Reiner grumbled, greatly disliking the sight of the two Omegas shivering in the frigid cold water. It was extremely difficult for Omegas to adapt to drastic changes of the water's temperature. Their body's anatomy were far too delicate to be in severe climates different from their designated habitat. On the other hand, Alphas were the only ones who could tolerate it easily with no problem. Their bodies were built to be unbelievably compatible for any sudden change; hence, the reason the chance of survival is high even when travelling at great distances.

Being unable to stand watching both his mate and the Omega Mermaid suffering, he barked aggressively to Mikasa who was a few feet away from them, urging her to hurry up.

She blatantly ignored the Alpha's vicious growls, tilting her head back to let out a chorus of chirps. 

Eren whined, cuddling closer to Bertolt who tightened his hold. He wondered why in the world these new friends of his had led him to such a cruel chilly place. Maybe they were trying to get rid of him and going to attack as soon as they have him at his most vulnerable state. Dreadful whimpers escaped from the Tropical mer as his mind formed terrible thoughts. Bertolt's chest rumbled softly, rubbing his back as he tried to pacify the agitated mer.

A bountiful of squeals caught Eren's attention. He turned, glancing over his shoulder and seeing a blob of white heading their way. It came closer, soon forming into a divine Arctic Mermaid.

Hair as white as a blanket of snow drifting from the clouds onto the land during the winter with a hint of blonde flew behind as a gorgeous tail in shades of admiral blue blended with bright highlights of an arctic shade on her front side, carried her onward. Sky blue eyes in sharp focus were directed on Mikasa who was eagerly as excited as the other Mermaid. She met her halfway, instantly wrapping her arms around the Arctic mermaid in a tight embrace. Croons and growls were shared between them along with occasional Eskimo-kisses and head-nudges.

Eren gazed in wonder churring.  

Mikasa pulled away, leading the Arctic Mermaid to the others. She clicked profoundly against her palate, answering Eren's unheard question.

_Mate._

_Annie._

The Topical Mer gave a welcoming bark, going forward to the Mermaid yet he waited for Mikasa's permission due to how protective she acted around her. Once she did, he nudged Annie's arm who simply hummed in reply and nodded in acknowledgement. She was peculiar from other Omegas, very quiet and timid unlike the rest who are known to be over-the-top friendly and outgoing. 

The group went about their day: communicating with each other and playing chase in and out of the two tanks (even if Eren had to be dragged back into the beast's belly).

Nevertheless, Eren was thrilled to make friends in this strange place. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.
> 
> I've had a stressful week with arriving late to college due to Hurricane Harvey and realizing how much work I'll be doing for this semester. Updates may be impossible which is why I tried to post a chapter today (well yesterday since it's midnight here). I want to thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos. It makes me content that you all are enjoying to read this.
> 
> As of now all stories are on hold because I must focus on schoolwork and pass all of my courses. I am classified as a senior now and cannot afford to slack off. There is no specific day when I'll post another chapter, but I will come back eventually. Just need to concentrate on finishing up school without any distractions. I hope you all understand. 
> 
> Also, I am sad for the city of Houston who have been affected tremendously by Hurricane Harvey. Please, if you can donate or volunteer to charities/drives because thousands of families have lost their homes and have nowhere else to go. It's devastating to hear and see what this storm has done to them. However, it pleases me to see everyone far and wide across the country including Texas coming together and reaching out a hand to those in need. I am deeply thankful for living in such a generous state. 
> 
> Until next time folks.


	4. Silver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back. Be aware of this chapter a bit longer than others and also idk it's good or not...

Throughout most of the day, Eren explored his new home with the merfolk. They showed him additional paths along the channels of the tanks, chasing each other in and out of them. They even led him to the outer limits of the tanks which had Mikasa and Reiner immediately pushed them back to safety.

Although he was a bit gloomy in wanting to return home, he was willing to wait for a bit while before heading off into the unknown waters. Besides, he wanted to spend more time with the new friends he made.

Swimming back into his tank, he stopped abruptly when he caught glimpse of metallic silver disappearing within a flash of a millisecond. Nothing but bubbles floated in its place, causing the Mer to hum in confusion.

As he swam towards the direction he saw the shiny blur, two blobs were seen in his peripheral view. Turning around, he squealed in excitement at the sight of two merfolk coming near. The thought of making more friends urged the Omega Mer to swim towards the newcomers, stopping when he heard a few chirps to await for them where he was. As the merfolk approached closer, Eren swam to the glass wall where he can hear them clearly through a small sized rectangular opening in the lower half of the wall. Additionally, there were small slits along the glass wall just a centimeter above the ocean floor that allowed water to be filtered through each of the tanks as to make every one convenient for the merfolk's specific habitat.

One of the merpeople shrieked loudly as she swam towards the opening. Her maroon tail gave her power to charge forward, scales flickering from dark maroon to cherry red as she swam quickly under the sunlight streaming through the sea. Her fiery red hair tied in mini pigtails by strips of seaweed bounced with every movement, eyes of light majestic emerald full of excitement and wonder.

Just by seeing the Omega mermaid swim with such acceleration had Eren scramble back, afraid of the mermaid ramming into his space and possibly endangering his life.

Her ashy blonde haired companion stopped the mermaid before she could do so by slapping his jaded shamrock tail on her abdomen. He reprimanded her in soft yet stern squabbles. The mermaid jittered back in retaliation, only to be silenced in whimpers as the merman lunged and bit the side of her neck showing who was in charge.

Eren chirred faintly, seeing how slightly aggressive the Alpha's actions were yet was bewildered to see the Omega mermaid rub her cheek against the merman once he let go of her. Seeing a scar of a bite on the side of her neck, he came to the realization that these two merfolks were mates.

Suddenly remembering the mer’s presence, the merman chattered to Eren and introduced himself as _Farlan_ and his Omega, _Isabel_.

Eren did the same.

Isabel twittered in high-pitched tones, bombarding him with questions.

_Are you new?_

_We’ve never seen a Tropical Mermaid around here before._

_OH MY GOSH! Your eyes are so beautiful just like your tail!_

_How do you keep your scales so shiny?_

_Are you far from home?_

_Have you met Big Bro? He’d love to meet a beaut like you. He may be standoffish but I’m sure you two will get along fine since you both are roommates-_

Farlan hissed, silencing his Omega’s endless questioning when he noticed how the mer fidgeted in discomfort. He apologized to Eren in a clutter of soft clicks.

The Tropical Mer warbled in reassurance then responded to some of Isabel’s questions. He even gave her a few tips on keeping her scales shiny like his. Though the mermaid’s last question kept on bothering him.

 _Who’s Big Bro?_ He chirred in curiosity.

Isabel responded in gleeful chirps. _Big Bro is one of us. He lives here but is always shy to show his face to others. Especially newcomers like you. But don’t worry! He’ll turn up soon and then you can finally meet your roommate and be the best of friends!_

The thought of making even more new friends including a best one in fact sent a thousand watt smile on Eren’s face that left the two merfolk cooing in awe at his utmost beauty.

After spending sometime with Farlan and Isabel exploring other parts of the tank (though they stayed on their side since they weren’t allowed inside of Eren’s tank due to difference in body temperatures and all), Eren caught glimpse of a silhouette standing at the edge of what seems to be a platform above his tank. The mer swam upwards, wondering what that silhouette could be and when he surfaced, his eyes widened at the discovery he stumbled upon.

*******

“Dr. Zoe, are you sure we should be here?” Armin asked the scientist who was quite near the edge of the pier. “We do not even know if” he paused to quickly scan the subject’s classification, “MO-0330 has adapted well enough in its habitat. Much less meeting… us.”

“Oh, do not fret my child!” Hanji reassured. Her eyes beaming with excitement were trained on the endless blue water below, awaiting for her precious treasure. “Remember I told ya enough with the formalities. We’re besties! Besides, I’m sure our honeybun has been well acquainted with both his home and companions. Although, I surely hope Shorty left him without any damage.”

“Let’s hope so.” Armin muttered under his breath, as he scribbled some notes on his journal. Being a natural klutz since birth, the pen slipped from his fingers. As he bent to pick it up, a webbed-like hand donned in sea-green scales placed itself on the platform inches away from the writing tool.

Freezing at the abnormal appendage, Armin’s eyes lifted to meet a face with scattered of cerulean and teal scales, soon staring into a dazzling pair of emerald-bluish orbs.

A shriek from the mad scientist disturbed the momentarily silence.

The mer ducked its head back into the water, disappearing from sight.

“Hanj!” Armin whispered loudly as he turned to face the crazy scientist. “Don’t make any loud noises or sudden movements. If you want to maintain contact and complete your research, then you’re going to have to keep in your screams ‘til later.”

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just so surprised he came to us after all especially so close to you.”

Armin sighed sadly. “Yeah, but I don’t think we’ll be able to see him again.”

Hanji’s eyes trailed behind him then back to the blonde boy, grinning maniacally. “Don’t say that too soon, my boy.”

Furrowing his eyebrows at the scientist’s statement, Armin turned back around meeting those emerald gems again.

Soon after, soft warbles turning with several growls coming from the creature had Armin’s body tense as he lifted his hands ever so slowly, speaking ever so softly.

“Hey, now. It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.”

The soft rumblings stopped. The mer’s elf ears twitched upwards that reminded Armin of that of a dog’s. Without the scattered scales on the mer’s face and elfy ears, the mer would’ve passed off as a human right from the start.

As Armin was observing the mer, Eren was doing the exact same thing. He has never seen a creature that almost looked like him though he wondered where his fins more like his tail were at. He swam closer, soon pulling himself up onto the platform.

The blonde boy gulped, wanting to immediately move back once the creature situated itself on the edge of the pier. However, he knew in his past training courses that he mustn’t make any haste moves in front of any creature especially one so majestic in front of him. So he kept still as he could, ignoring all warning alarms sounding off in his mind to move away from the danger.

The mer leaned in close to the point where a sliver space of air was in between the tip of his nose to the other’s. Eren chirred, tilting his head to the side as he gazed at the weird looking creature before him.

Armin was screaming internally as he stared wide-eyed at the mer up so close. He could depict the delicate yet elaborate details of the scales shining off from their places on the mer’s face. The sun reflected off of the upright elf-like ears, purple streaks of veins becoming visible. The blonde boy fidgeted slightly when the mer moved in closer, eyes narrowing as if he was scrutinizing every inch of his face.

Then the unexpected happened.

Eren grabbed hold of the strange creature’s face with his hands, chirring at the soft yet weird texture of its skin. Humming, he tilted the creature’s face side to side not noticing the utter frightened expression on its face. Armin was screaming internally as the mer examined his face so close. He tried to no fidget a muscle at the strange sensation of the mer’s webbed hands scraping against his face as it continued its observation. Eren pushed away the blonde wisps seeing the abnormal shape of his ears. He let out a questioning trill, flicking the top part of it eyes widening at the tough like layer of it. Then wanting to see if it was like his, he pulled it.

Armin yelped, instantly scooting away from the mer. Eren did the same about to jump back into the water when it caught eyes on a shiny object. Warbling in curiosity, Armin followed its gaze on his pen that was still on the ground beside him. He looked back at the mer then back to the pen, reaching for it slowly. Grasping it, he brought to the mer ever so slowly watching how the mer tensed before gradually relaxing once it realized he wasn’t going to harm him.

Eren hesitantly poked the metal object with on finger, tweeting in shock at the quick cool touch that faded once he pulled away. Armin smiled softly at the mer’s reaction, watching as it poked more on the pen as if waiting for it move or something.

Eren gazed at the creature, chirping in short choruses.

“It’s a pen. A tool for writing things down.” Armin said.

The mer’s face screwed up in confusion, not understanding at all what the creature just told him.

Understanding that this creature does not understand their language, he then opened his journal (Eren squeaked when he did so) and with a twist on the lower end of the pen to allow the needle ball point to emerge, he began scribbling.

Eren hummed quietly as he slowly but surely scooted closer to the unknown creature who was so focused on pressing the metal object onto a weird-looking brown box. His ears twitched forwards as his eyes watched in amazement of the creature’s hand expertly gliding through the yellowish material with the metal object. Eren squeaked when he noticed that black stuff was coming out of the metal object, remaining on the faded yellow material.

Once he completed his masterpiece, Armin lifted his journal to show the mer what he did.

“See? I used this to draw this,” he told him, lifting the pen in emphasis then pointed to the image he drew on the page.

Eren hummed, looking at the metal object before turning his eyes on the yellow material that had streaks of black lines on it. It seemed to be a form of some sorts making Eren trill in confusion as he tried to figure what the creature was showing him.

“Oh! This is a picture of you. See?” Armin placed the journal on his lap to point out the image clearly, explaining to the mer that it was him he drew. Eren simply sat in silence, squeaking and chirping every often.

As the blonde boy conversed with the ever so curious mer, Hanji was taking notes and recording on her recorder of what was taking place. She was forever grateful that their new mer was getting acquainted with its habitat and seemed rather fearless when coming into contact with humans like them. She believed it was Armin’s innocence and good nature that allowed the mer to come up close.

Hanji wanted to bless shortie for not eating her precious jewel before getting the chance to make contact with him. Speaking of which, she hasn’t seen her favorite short-fry for quite a while. It seemed a bit unusual for him to be absent so long. She hoped they didn’t need to send a search team out for him again or install a tracker on him.

Better yet, she hoped he won’t terrify the wits out of the mer once they finally meet each other.

*******

Meeting the blonde-like strange creature and the brunette one that scared him off with its shrieking voice, Eren went back into the water swimming back to his cave. As he was about to enter, another metallic silver shine caught his attention once again.

Warbling in distraught tones, the mer swam towards the glass wall that separated his tank from the other. His eyes scanned for any trace of the silver again. Chirps left out of its mouth, hoping that he can lead it back to him. He didn’t know why he wanted to find out what that silver blur mattered so much to him. Perhaps it was because since it kept appearing and disappearing within the second Eren turns to see what it was. He really was curious about it and was determined to find out what it actually was.

He huffed in annoyance when nothing appeared. Squawking in irritation and hitting the wall with a flick of his tail, he swiveled to go nap in his cave when a chilling hiss froze him on the spot. Feeling a presence loom over him, he whirled around only to stare in a pair of the purest silver he had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all. I'm alive. I apologize for updating so late. I am currently studying abroad and have recently finished all of my courses at uni. I just need to study for one final and pretty much have free time now. So with the free time I have now I have come back to writing these stories that I have alone so long now. 
> 
> I have read recent comments of this story and want to take every single one of you guys! I still can't believe after I've been absent for so long that you guys still want more of this story. Please mind any errors in this chapter, I am a bit sleepy since I stayed up past 3AM finishing the Season 2 of 13ReasonsWhy. I will fix them later.
> 
> Also, it is greatly appreciated if you guys can be patient with me. I understand how frustrating is it for you readers to wait on an update on a story that you are absolutely hooked on (i am a reader myself). But I do have a life in the real world and sometimes it does get busier than I thought it would. Also, sometimes I tend to have writer's block which is annoying as hell. Like seriously I wish it didn't happen because I want to share this story with you all.
> 
> Anyway, all I ask of you is to be patient with me. I will be updating this story along with the others. Just that it is going to take some time with my busy life and I will be returning back home in less than a month. So please be patient be with me. I will try to update as soon as I possibly can.
> 
> Again, thank you all so much for wanting more of this story after my absence. It makes me so happy that you guys enjoy this story. 
> 
> Oh, and the next chapter is when the plot will start to thicken just a tad... and also some riren stuff... possibly who knows.
> 
> Love you all. x


End file.
